The Soul
by kingjustin1019
Summary: This is the tale of 2 young souls. both who will find their destiny. join us as we Watch Taiyo fight with his Starter, Decidueye. Watch Lillie as she joins him on this tale of love and adventure wrapped in a tale of Battles and Mysteries. but once they reach the end, will they be ready for The Ultra Beast called "UB-00: Hope"? Male Hero x Lillie
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **AN: you remember my first fanfic right? You know, "The Heart"? Well what I am making here is a Fic that I myself made out of Inspiration. So I thank all of you reading that will-be great work of writing. So here's the gist: Remember what team rocket did with Mew in the first pokemon movie? Yup! I'm writing a fanfic about a new Pokemon that i decided to Create. Lusamine Takes Marshadow's DNA and mixes it with Necrozma's powers as well, while using her own DNA. It Creates what she sees as "The Perfect Ultra Beast". Code name: UB-00: Hope. And to make sure to prepare for the day she would unleash it as a weapon, she raised as though it were her daughter, Lillie. Enjoy! And if you have questions, send a review, or you may never know what i had in mind. Good luck.**

 **Prologue**

 **Flashback**

 **Lusamine POV**

Yes…. its finally happening. I've done it! I have created the world's first Man-made Ultra Beast. The Perfect Ultra Beast…. Made by my own DNA along with the newly-acquired Marshadow DNA samples and the samples from Necrozma as well.

And now, all the pieces are here at last! Cosmog, Type:Null, and last but not least, my own pretty little princess, UB-00: "Hope". With all of the assets i Acquire, the closer to world domination will be…

 **Aether Paradise-President Lusamine's Office**

Me: Soon….. (chuckles) the world shall be mine.(phone rings) hello?

Aether Scientist: Madam. The Prototype is finished. You should come look at it.

Me: Alright then. I'll be right over. (puts phone down.)

I leave my Office and make for Laboratory-0, the lab where my little princess is being created. I started the Project ever since that Incident that costed my Husband his life. The incident with the Ultra Wormhole I made so we could help Humanity Expand to the stars, but then it went Horribly wrong, there were miscalculations with the device. It turned into a God Forsaken Explosion. The Aether Incident is what the public called it. I was on the Road of Humanity's own Technological Golden age that I was denied of! But THAT matters no more. Now i have begun researching in Pokemon so that i could find more Pokemon Scattered across the universe after news of that "Brandon" kid riding on top of Rayquaza on a collision course with a Meteorite. The Meteorite Contained a pokemon no one has ever seen before, Deoxys,a Pokemon from outer space. Then i thought of the idea that there is Pokemon on other planets. And thanks to Cosmog, i Captured one of the Ultra Beasts that came through the Ultra Wormhole, Nihilego. Now thanks to it, i have started a new path for not only Genetics,But Pokemon AND Human Genetics! And this… was the first of many to come!

 **Lab-0**

Me: how is the subject doing?

Aether Scientist#1: Heart Rate: Normal, Brain waves: optimal levels, Genetic integrity: normal, O2 levels are stable and Containment unit hasn't been compromised. All systems green.

Me: How long before we are ready to drain the containment unit?

Aether Scientist#2: as soon as all primary systems are Functioning.

Me: How's the check up going?

Aether Scientist#3: all systems green madam. We are ready to begin.

Me: Good, begin Draining the containment unit.

Aether Scientists: Yes, Milady.

 **DRAIN CONTAINMENT UNIT?**

 **( )Y/( )N**

 **(X)Y/( )N**

 **DRAINING CONTAINMENT UNIT…**

I watched as the liquid in the Containment unit Drained out. As I look at my new Creation, i feel as if all was going to plan. That's because it is. The Containment Unit was Drained completely. I Got my little princess out and congratulated the scientists and took her back to my house. It was too soon for its powers to run amok. So i placed an implant that would give me not only control over her, but to unleash her power over all who disobey me. I called my little princess… Lillie.

 **FlashBack Transition**

 **Lillie** **POV**

 **(play Metal Gear Solid Encounter Theme)**

Aether Security Guards: FIND HER! SHE SHOULDN'T COULDN'T HAVE ESCAPED YET!

Me: don't worry little guy. We'll get out of here.

Cosmog: Pew….

Aether Security Guard: THERE SHE IS! AFTER HER!

Me: Hang on.

Cosmog: Pew?

Aether Security: SHE'S HEADED FOR THE ELEVATOR!

I reached the Elevator in time and made my way down to the docks.

Aether Security: She's heading down to the docks! Stop her!

 **Aether Paradise Shipyard**

I made my way to the docks only to be caught in the line of fire of Psybeams.

Aether Security: DON'T LET HER ESCAPE! FIRE!

I Took Cover behind a few crates, there was no way for me to get through without getting hurt. I made a mad dash for a Boat and got inside and started it up and made my escape to the nearest island i can find.

Me: Now that was close now. huh?

Cosmog: Pew!

Me: Don't worry. I know where to go!

 **Aether Paradise-President's Office**

Me: SHE WHAT?!

Faba: we tried madam. We really did. It's just that she is too slippery to catch here.

Me: Slippery Faba? SLIPPERY?! YOU THINK SHE WAS TOO SLIPPERY TO TAKE COSMOG TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD?! AND YOU FAILED TO CAPTURE HER?! FIND HER! EVEN IF YOU HAVE TO SCOUR OVER ALL OF ALOLA FOR ALL I CARE!

Faba: Y-yes madam! It shall be done! (hastily leaves her office)

Me: Damn! Should have had more security. No matter. We shall capture her soon enough. Even if all of Alola must be sent to chaos. Once I have her… I will rule the world….

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Flashback end**


	2. Part 1: UB-00 HOPE

Part 1: UB-00: HOPE

 **Present day**

 **Aether Paradise**

 **(Play Soul Eater-Krieg)**

 **Taiyo's POV**

Me: out of the way!

Hau: Excuse us!

Gladion:MOVE IT!

We Launched a rescue attempt to save Lillie and Nebby from the Aether Foundation only to know that Lusamine and Guzma where cooperating with each other. We beaten every trainer they sent at us. The Place they had Lillie had to have been the House Outside the complex by the Entrance. We Rushed our way there and we almost reached it.

But Guzma stood in the way.

Guzma: Sorry kids. Can't let you pass.

Me: Well then…

Hau and Gladion blocked Guzma off. Holding him off so that i had time to get to the house.

Gladion: Go Taiyo!

Hau: We got this! Just get moving!

Me: Hau, Gladion…. Got it! Decidueye! Go!

Decidueye appeared.

Decidueye: get on!

I got on my partner's back and we flew our way into The House which I suspected Lillie was held in.

Guzma: HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU YOUNG PUNK!

Hau: I'd be more worried about us than him buddy.

Gladion: We won't let you through.

Guzma: (what the hell is wrong with you Guzma?) Alright. If you wish, I'LL GRIND YA ALL TO NOTHING BUT PULPS WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! YOU LITTLE PUNKS!

Me And Decidueye Busted through the front door, we didn't find anything. I Put Decidueye back in his ball.

Rotom: She must be deep inside the house, keep looking!

Me: Right!

I delve deep in the house, looking for Lillie, I found something in the next room, a Teleportation Device.

Rotom: a Teleportation Device….. Hm…. i knew they had one. As soon as you're ready, get on the teleporter.

Me: Right! _(Lillie… hang on. I'm going to get you and nebby out of there… I promise.)_

I got my Team fully healed and ready. I get on the teleporter. Everything went white at first, but then it became black.

Me: a dark room?

Rotom: Hold up. I'll get the-

The lights turn on. The room was on emergency backup power.

Rotom:-lights? Nevermind. Let's go.

I see some kind of container in the center of the room. I take a closer look at it…. There was a person in there. It was…

Me:Lillie?

For some strange reason Lillie was put inside some kind of water-filled depressurized capsule. I look at a terminal and it read:

 **OPEN CONTAINMENT UNIT?**

 **( )Y/( )N**

I had to get her outta there so i decide to open the Containment unit.

 **(X)Y/( )N**

 **DRAINING CONTAINMENT UNIT…..**

 **PRESSURIZING CONTAINMENT UNIT….**

 **OPENING HATCH…**

I watched as the Unit was Drained, Pressurized, and Open itself.

Lille: uh….. (sees me) Taiyo…?

I got Lillie out of the container and took a lab coat and wrapped it around her…. Fully exposed body.

Me: Lillie….. Oh thank god you're ok.

I wrap my arms around her so she wouldn't get cold.

Lillie: Is…. Nebby with…. You?

My eyes widen. I totally forgot about Nebby. I would have to look for him as soon as I got Lillie to safety.

Me: We'll Find him, trust me. I'm more worried about you.

Then i heard a sinister voice…. More sinister than ever before…

?: Actually, you should be more Worried about ME.

All the lights turn on and i see Clones of Lillie in all these containers….. And at one end of the room, I find the one person who would have made all of this possible.

It was Lusamine.

 **(Italian Opera Music that would fit this situation please)**

Lusamine: so, do you like what i've done with the place?

Me: What is all this?

Lusamine: Oh. getting straight to the point now are we?

Me: Are trying to play god now? Is that what you were planning?

Lusamine: hm…. Say boy, you've heard about MewTwo correct?

Me: When i was little, yes.

Lusamine: well as it turns out, he was created through Genetic engineering, thanks to Team Rocket's scientists of course. Made out of the DNA samples of the legendary pokemon, Mew. It was a success of course, but then Mewtwo became self-aware, and began destroying the facility where he was kept. The facility was reduced to rubble, but thanks to a few colleagues, i managed to restore some of its records. Read some of the files and….. Voila.

Me: So that's it? You just wanted to create another pokemon just like Mewtwo? Do you have any idea what a certain pokemon trainer who encountered that… monster had to do to stop him?

Lusamine: Red? The living Legend of Kanto? Do you question my intelligence?

Me: That's not even the issue right now. (points at one of the containers) do you have any idea why Pokemon and Human Genetic Cloning was banned in the first place?

The tall blonde refused to answer. I think she took that as an insult and won't even answer the question.

Me: better question, why did you make clones after her? You already have one. You don't need a hundred of them.

Lusamine: Oh, the Clones… they are nothing but dolls, the girl you have in your arms… that is my daughter. All the clones here hold the her memories. Sort of like a reincarnation I guess.

My eyes widen again. To think that the Aether Foundation had the power to do this… incredible. It would have made me feel bad to either seal and jettison this section off or even destroy it. Then i realised why she put her own daughter inside. She wanted to use her as a construct to make a Man-Made Ultra Beast. The thought of something like that made at a lab…. It was almost too dangerous to be left like this.

Me: Where's Cosmog?

Lusamine: Right here. In this…. (pulls out a cage) little steel box really.

Nebby: Pew…. Pew…. Pew….

Lusamine: SILENCE!

Nebby: Pew!

Lusamine: better.

Lillie: Let him go!

Lusamine: after you took him and ran from home? (chuckles) silly child. You think a few words will get the better of me? Let's see about that. After i open the Ultra Wormhole.

Me: ! you can't!

Lusamine: oh. But who has Cosmog in a cage? Me.

Me:grrrr.

Lusamine: Now Cosmog, Open the wormhole.

Lillie: NEBBY!

She rushes towards her mother. Her mother pulls out some kind of ring and pushes a button. I heard Lillie scream in pain as she falls to the floor. I caught her. Only looking more worried about her.

Me: LILLIE!

Lillie: Taiyo…..

I felt my anger boil as i looked back at Lusamine.

Me: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!

Lusamine: oh nothing harmful really. Just a little… Shock i guess.

Me:HOW COULD YOU TREAT HER LIKE THIS!

Lusamine: I'm only after Results, boy. Something you may never understand.

Me: how many people did you use for your sinister plot at playing god? How many had to suffer because of you?

Lusamine: How Many Loaves of Bread have you eaten?

Lillie:(gasps)!

Me: LUSAMIIIIIIIINE!

She laughs. Like she thinks it's a game.

Lillie: Mother… why?

Lusamine: why? (Chuckles, then Laughs) Because i only care about the things i love most. And that was the Ultra Beast I created long ago….

Me: so that's your intent. You only care about those monsters….

Lusamine: hmph. Monsters? What about Humanity as a whole? We Caused wars that got bloodier every time the fighting starts. We toy with nature so we could become the dominant species on the planet. We even use pokemon for our daily lives.

Me: What are you going on about?

Lusamine: what i want is a world filled with Ultra Beasts. A World where peace can be acheived.

Me: even to the point where you would cause humanity's extinction?

Lusamine: no. by fear and dominance.

Me: a Tyranny?

Lusamine: of course. But in order for that to be realised, i must rid the world of your existence for challenging my beliefs. And what better way than to torture you by facing the one thing you never wanted to fight against.

She pulls out her ring. This time presses the button in the center. And i knew that ring from anywhere now that i have a clear view of it. It was a Z-ring. A black one.

Me: _(but how?! There's no way she was planning on doing a island challenge as well! No.. it can't be- thats impossible!)_

Then i heard Lillie as she began shaking and having Convulsions as she was writhing in pain.

Me: Lillie?

Lillie: stay….back…. Urgh….

Me: Lillie, whats wrong?

Lillie: NO! STAY AWAY! AGH! AAAAAGH!

Me: LILLIE!

Lillie: (Goes into a Blood-Curdling scream) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

I tried to reach out to her but then a black Flame consumes Lillie as she screams in pain.

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!

Lusamine: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOL! DID YOU THINK I NEEDED A HUGE SUPPLY OF DOLLS?! WHY DID YOU THINK I BROUGHT HER TO LAB-0?! SO THAT I MAY FINISH CREATING THE ULTIMATE ULTRA BEAST!

My eyes widen in even bigger shock.

Me: you mean all this time…..

Lusamine: THATS RIGHT! SHE WAS ONE OF THOSE "MONSTERS" I LOVED DEARLY! ONE I HAD MADE BEFORE YOU EVEN CAME HERE! A ULTRA BEAST SECOND TO GOD! I GIVE YOU, UB-00: HOPE!

* * *

As soon as she said that, the black flames burst, revealing a Black figure filled with some kind of black essence. Yellow-demonic eyes. A hair style similar to Lillie's, Black Pyramids covering her arms, some on her 5 on her back, with the middle one being the biggest and separating the smaller ones on the left and right. Forming an X pattern on her back. A dark aura seeping of her flesh. And even her feet looked a lot like a high heel, only thing is that the bottom is completely flat. There were also pyramids on the back of her hands.

 **(play anti-spiral theme)**

I tried to take everything i had just experienced. My eyes water in sadness now that i realised that she was an Ultra beast. Just like that Jellyfish from earlier. Now I'm forced to fight Lillie. Or she would continue to be a slave to her mother's will.

Me: L-Lillie….. No….

As the shadow-like version of Lillie turned its head to me. I felt as if i had no choice.

Me: Lillie….. I'm sorry for what i am about to do… DECIDUEYE! GO!

I throw the Pokeball i grabbed out as soon as she began to turn her head towards me.

Decidueye appeared.

Lusamine: Now it begins….

Me: Decidueye! Spirit Shackle!

But before he could do anything, with blinding speed, The Beast grabbed Decidueye before he could react. Slammed his head on the floor, Dragging him and Throwing him at me. I took the Impact. The hit broke a few ribs of mine and i tumbled all over the floor as i coughed blood out of my throat. The Beast Grabbed me by the throat and its hand shape-shifted into a blade.

Me:Lillie….. I'm sorry.

But the Blade didn't pierce my skin. I Heard it scream in agonizing pain. **(Think of Omnigul from Destiny)** its arm grew back after it recovered from the pain. It tries to strike me with one of its hands. A black claw materialized on its hand. Decidueye took the hit. But he was unable to battle. I return him and sent Saladin, my Salandit that i had brought with me from Akala Island. But still before it could use a move, the Black demon hit it with Shadow Ball. how i knew it did that was beyond me. It looked like a ball of Darkness. And just like Decidueye, he fell down in one hit. I called him back and got Lurantis out. Thankfully, it could match with Lillie's speed, it used leaf blade. It worked but still, it regenerated, but much more slowly. Even if she can regen, she can't regain the strength she lost. It wasn't gonna last long until I was about down to 1 pokemon. At this point i revived Decidueye, got it out and used it's Z-move.

Me: Lillie…. I'm so sorry…. SINISTER ARROW RAID!

Just like that Decidueye took to the sky and used all his arrows and the arrows hit and he went for the killing blow. The Arrows detonated the moment he hit Lillie and pulled away from the explosion.

 **Music Stops here.**

I began to fall to my Knees, looking at the floor, with my eyes watering from this battle.

Me: Lillie…. I'm so sorry…. I… I… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

I looked up and find Decidueye down on the ground. I looked behind me only to see the Beast with its arm in its blade like state. I dodged it. But i had a cut on my stomach. I had my hand over the wound. Grabs me by the throat. Its blade at the ready.

Lusamine: that's enough Lillie.

She presses another button on the ring. This time Lillie reverts back to her true self.

Her grip on my throat vanished. Everything went black.

* * *

 **Lillie POV**

I black out. Everything felt so fuzzy. I didn't know what was going on. When i came to, i saw Taiyo, with a large gash on his stomach. Everything that happened before i blacked out came back. I almost killed Taiyo.

My Eyes begin to water. I tried to move, but my legs wouldn't move. I Realised that somehow i've been chained down to somehow. I try to get myself out. Then i heard organs playing.

 **Play J.S. Bach - Organ Toccata**

I saw Taiyo Chained on a Y looking Cross, and my own Mother, Holding a knife. I knew what that meant.

Me: TAIYO! TAIYO!

I tried to rush over to him. But i was stuck.

Lusamine: poor child. How does it feel to have been tortured from that little battle?

Taiyo: !

Lusamine: now now. We can't have that now can we?

Mother looks back to me. My eyes water to the point where i flooded tears out of my eyes.

She looks back to Taiyo.

Lusamine: well… time for you to DIE!

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

I saw the knife penetrate deep into his heart. Blood seeped from his chest then the Organs stop.

 **Music Stops here**

Lusamine: with you out of the way, i won't have anyone else foiling my plans. Now time to open the wormhole!

The Cross dissapeared. I saw his body fall to the floor as i still weeped tears.

I felt the Chains suddenly disappeared and run Towards Taiyo. My Mother Ignores me as I ran past her.

* * *

 **Lusamine POV**

Now with him out of the way, i could open the Ultra wormhole. Thanks to Cosmog, the Wormhole opened. And i look back at the boy and my daughter. Thankfully, I took a DNA Sample from the lab to go with me into the wormhole. Now i have all that i need. I stepped inside the wormhole as it closed. Never to be seen again.

* * *

 **Later that day**

 **Taiyo POV**

 **Aether Paradise, Medical Wing**

I had no idea what had happened, last thing that happened was that i got stabbed while listening to some Organ Playing. Now i ended up in the hospital. With Lillie Crying on my what could've been my death bed. I nudged and i saw a river of tears streaming down her face. Apparently, i was out Cold for 24 hours straight, had surgery, and now I'm stuck in the Hospital, the doctor said i had to stay for a few more hours. Then i could go. Lillie volunteered to stay with me.

Me: so what happened when i was out?

Lillie: Hau and Gladion found you and took you to the medical wing here. I'm so glad that you're alive.

Memories came back. God i did not want to be reminded of that beast ever again.

Lillie: Mother Crossed into the Ultra Wormhole. Oh Taiyo….. Thank God you're Ok. I wouldn't know what would have happened to you.

Me: and Nebby?

Lillie: he's fine. He just seems unconscious.

Me: so what are we gonna do after i get out of this bed?

Lille: were going to save my mother.

Me: !

Lillie: Please… try to understand. I know she did bad things, but she is still my mother. I can't lose her as i have almost lost you! (sniffing)

Me: Lillie….

I Pull her into a hug. We stayed like that for a few hours. I was out of the medical wing and my team was ready to go.

* * *

 **Aether Paradise**

 **10:30 AM**

Me: Ready?

Lillie: Ready!

Me: Alright let's go.

Lillie: wait! Take this.

Me: a flute?

Lillie: well i have mine as well. We'll be headed towards the Altar of the Sunne.

And of Course, Hau overreacts. again. like Usual.

Hau: THE ALTAR OF WHAT?! TELL ME YOU'RE NOT GONNA LEAVE ME IN THE DUST! RIGHT?

Lillie: sorry Hau, we are gonna have to leave you.

Hau:ooooooh.

I know she may be evil but Lillie is right. It's her mother. I know we can save her alright. I just hope I'm Ready next time we meet.

and pray to god if that woman does not lose her sanity.

* * *

 **AN: the next chapter will not be this long. i assure you. just trust me.**

 **as for the New Ultra Beast...**

 **UB-00:HOPE**

 **Real Name: Aeirith**

 **Base Stats**

 **HP: 100**

 **ATK: 110**

 **DEF: 100**

 **SpATK: 130**

 **SpDEF: 140**

 **SPD: 120**


	3. Part 2: UB-X EMPRESS

**Part 2: UB-X: EMPRESS**

 **Taiyo POV**

I get my flute out. Lillie gets her flute out.

Me: Ready?

Lillie: Ready!

Me: Alright.

The Flutes we held were the Sun Flute and the Moon Flute, we made our way to the altar and stepped on 2 plates And Played the Flutes. A light emanated from the top of the Altar. The light touched the middle plate. Nebby flew out of Lillie's Bag and went to the middle plate. We were greeted with a huge Flash of Light. And from that Flash of Light came the Legendary Sunne Pokemon: Solgaleo.

Me: to think that Nebby had it in him. Man…

Lillie: No way… the legendary was right here with us from the start. If only…. Alright! Let's go Solgaleo-no. Let's go Nebby!

Solgaleo: Lionaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Me and Lillie rode on top of Solgaleo i mean Nebby…. Man its really confusing.

Anyway.. We made it to the Ultra Space, a Dimension Filled with Ultra Beasts. And There she was. Lusamine. She was Expecting someone. But she did not expect me.

Lusamine: But you were dead! I killed you myself.

Me: sucks when the one guy you kill comes back from the dead. Doesn't it?

Lusamine you will pay for that remark! Nihilego!

And just like that, An army of Nihilego appeared.

* * *

 **(Play to hell with Gattai)**

Lusamine: DESTROY THEM!

Me: oh boy. Lillie get on.

Lillie: Wha-

I had Donkey, My Mudsdale, out the moment the Nihilego appeared.

Lillie: oh.

Me: this how you ride in style. Giddyup!

Donkey: Niiiiiii-hiiiiiiiii!

We Charged forward as Donkey kept Dodging the Incoming fire of Psybeams.

We kept going till we got close to her.

Lusamine: Irritating pest! May i remind you that i have you right where i want you?! All of you! Let me handle this one!

The Nihilego disappeared. She Brings out a Black z-ring. Lillie remembered what happens now.

Lillie felt her chest in pain.

* * *

 **(Gai's Orbnica)**

Me: Lillie!

Lillie:Taiyo….. Please don't…

Lusamine: Resisting now are we?

Lusamine increases the intensity on her ring

Lillie:AAAAAAH!

Me: Lillie!

Lillie: Taiyo…. You have to kill me…

Me: what? NO! I WON'T!

Lillie: you can still live…. Please….. I can't hold this back for long…..

Me: Lillie….

My eyes water. The thought of killing her was out of the question. There had to be another way…

Me: There has to be another way…. So please… don't…. DON'T GIVE UP!

Lillie: Taiyo…. I….

Lusamine: YOU FOOL! YOU THINK YOU CAN RESIST MY RING'S POWER?!

Lusamine sends the Intensity on her Z-Ring to MAX.

Lillie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: LILLIE!

The Black flames knocked me back.

* * *

 **(Anti-Spiral Theme)**

Lillie transformed into Hope again. Now i had to defeat her.

Me: L-Lillie… LET'S GO! EVERYONE!

The battle began. Lurantis was the first pokemon out to face Lillie in her Beast-like state. He managed to keep up with her. Thankfully i now know all her moves: Dark Ball, Dark Blade, Shadow Claw, and Crunch. As for her ability….. I still dont know what it is. Lurantis manage to leave some Hits on Lillie,But it would always end as a Cross-counter. Eventually, he fainted. I sent Mimikyu out since she was the Fatstest on my team. She wasn't hit once. And was mostly using Play Rough. But of course she faint. Eventually, Decidueye was the only pokemon left.

Me: Decidueye! Go!

Decidueye: alright.

Me: Spirit Shackle!

Decidueye fired his arrow at Lillie. The Shackle held her in place.

Me: Leaf Blade!

Decidueye kept hitting Lillie with Leaf Blades. She eventually caught one. She landed one punch and began to counterattack. Decidueye was losing badly. He was on his last legs. Is this how it ends?

Solgaleo Stood Against Lillie.

Giving me the chance to make a grab for the Z-ring on Lusamine's wrist. I took the crystal inside the ring and crushed it. Lillie turned back to normal.

Lusamine: no! This cannot be happening! I'm supposed to rule the world! Damn you!

Me: you got nowhere to run. Give it up.

Lusamine: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOL! WHY DID YOU THINK I MADE YOU ASSUME THAT I ONLY HAD ONE?!

She pulls out another Black Z-Crystal.

Lusamine: with this Z-Crystal, I shall become god!

She puts it in her ring. She activates the crystal. Flames engulf her.

The Flames disperse, revealing something similar to when Lillie transformed, but only thing is that Lusamine still has her consciousness. Her hair still retained its form, just like Lillie's was when she transformed.

* * *

 **(Play Show No Tears)**

Lusamine: now you will face the might of that of a god…

Me:what in the….

Lusamine: Now I'll make you regret ever challenging my might…. RIGHT NOW!

I got my teamed healed as quickly as possible and sent Lurantis out. He tried to keep up with Lusamine, but to no avail could he hit her once. Lurantis took Combos of Shadow Claws and Shadow Blades. I Tried Mimikyu, he got banged up in a mere instant. Donkey got hurt bad. Toucannon was too slow to hit her. She moved too fast for him to get a bead on her. Saladin managed to get one hit on her, but only did light damage. Solgaleo tried to help, but even his Sun Steel Strike couldn't do enough high damage. Decidueye was the only one capable of doing anything to her. His Spirit Shackles managed to slow her down, but not slow enough.

Me: Leaf Blade!

Lusamine: Too Slow!

She dodged it.

Me: What?!

Lusamine: Dark Ball!

Decidueye took a nasty hit. He got sent flying.

Me: DECIDUEYE! AGH!

She got me by the Throat.

Lillie: TAIYO!

Lusamine: Pest.

She slapped her own daughter away from her.

Me: LILLIE! HOW COULD YOU!

Lusamine: Now it's about time i end your life.

Her Hand-Claw points to my heart. I felt that my end is near.

Lusamine: actually, let's make a deal.

Me: what?

Lusamine: if you surrender and pledge loyalty to me, i'll give pleasures that not even you ever dreamt of, you will have my love, and you and i will be together, we can stay here without regrets. And i can please you in all ways possible.

Me:...

I Looked at Lillie. She helped me explore the Alola Region, helped me out of horrifying situations, made me a successful trainer, and lastly, give me someone who i can l love to my heart's content. I fell for Lillie alone. And will love her no matter what.

I turn back to Lusamine, Determined. She smiles because she thinks i'll take up her offer.

Me: Forget it.

Lusamine: WHAT?!

Me: I won't let you use me like you did Lillie and anyone else you've used to satisfy yourself.

Lusamine: But i'm giving you chance to live with me in a perfect world! I would even make you feel more Loved than any who has been loved before!

Me: Maybe you don't know what love is…

She got Triggered.

Lusamine: DAMN YOU! URGH!

Black Blood seeped from her chest…

What i saw was an arrow that pierced her blackened heart. It was Decidueye's.

Decidueye: That… was for… hurting…. my….. best….. friend…

Decidueye fell over. Lusamine's grip on my throat left. She took the arrow out of her chest.

Lusamine: urgh… damn you…. Why? Why on earth are you so strong? Is it because your pokemon are stronger than me? Why do you keep getting in my way?

Me: you wanted to be loved. Didn't you?

Lusamine: what are you-?

I Hug her.

Lusamine:!

Me: i know how you feel. I understand now. You just wanted to be loved.

Lusamine: Stop it.

Her eyes began to water.

Lusamine: just….. Stop it….

Me: please. Your daughter wouldn't want you to do this.

Lusamine: I tried to kill you…..

Me: the only reason i am strong is because i have friends who will do whatever to help me get through obstacles.

Lusamine: I….. I Don't understand… i just don't understand… why… are…. You being….. So….. nice…. To me?

She collapsed. I caught her and checked her pulse, she was alive but needed a doctor. Her black Z-ring was destroyed.

We got back home thanks to Solgaleo's ability to move through dimensions.

Me: She needs a doctor. I don't think her injuries are severe.

Lillie: Taiyo….. I…. thank you with all my heart…..

Me: no. thank you actually.

Lillie: huh?

Me: thanks to you, i finally have someone to love.

Lillie: you mean nebby?

Me: Yes but….

Lillie: But?

Me: I love you too.

Lillie: !

She began start tearing up. My eyes widen thinking i did something wrong.

Lillie: Taiyo… i… Love you too.

Me: !

We kissed on that very moment.

Held each other like until i felt someone's feet on my face.

I hit the floor hard.

Me: owww…. !

I recognize that figure AND face. It was Gladion. And he was not pleased about what he saw.

* * *

 **(Play JJBA the hand)**

Gladion: YOU BASTARD! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO! SO! TREACHEROUSLY!

Me:NO WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN!

Gladion: I'M NOT PLAYING YOUR GAMES! I SAW WHAT YOU DID!

Me: NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL-!

Gladion: I AIN'T STUPID YOU DAMN MORON!YOU WENT AND TRIED TO TIE THE KNOT WITH MY SISTER! PLANNING ON GOING ALL THE WAY WITH HER WHILE I'M NOT WATCHING!

My face turned as red as a tomato, so did Lillie's.

Lillie: B-Brother!

We kept going for hours until everything calmed down.

* * *

 **Iki Town**

We got back to Melemele island shortly after i had been crowned the pokemon league champion of Alola. Lillie was planning on going to Kanto. I felt sad really. If she left me, i don't know what i would do. Especially after i had a dream in which she died in my arms. If that had ever happened, i wouldn't be myself anymore.

Me: Thank you. Lillie. If it weren't for you, i wouldn't be here. You helped me alot now.

Lillie: Taiyo….

Me: Lillie, I want you to stay here. If you left, it wouldn't be the same anymore. My heart aches at the thought of not seeing you again. So please. Don't go.

Lillie: Taiyo… I…. I don't want to lose you Either.

Me: ?

Lillie: you gave me a reason to live. Just as i Have given you someone to love.

Me: Lillie…. I…

Lillie: yes?

Me: will….. Will you….

I pull out a box. It had a wedding ring in it.

Me: will you Marry me?

Lillie: ! I… I…. YES! I WOULD! ALWAYS!

After that we got married. I would always remember that very day. No matter what.

* * *

 **NEW OC INFORMATION**

 **UB-X EMPRESS**

 **REAL NAME Jenova**

 **BASE STATS**

 **HP: 120**

 **ATK: 140**

 **DEF: 150**

 **SPD: 170**

 **: Same as ATK Value**

 **: Same as DEF Value**

 **AN: thank you. All of you. you made me proud. if it were not for you. i would have not made something so inspirational in my entire life.**

 **Also, i do not own Pokemon. that is Property to GAMEFREAK and the Pokemon company.**


End file.
